skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
December 08, 2006
[ Indistinct talking ] Lexie: Your blood pressure's 120/85. Kayla: I thought it was a little high. Lexie: Yeah. You nervous? Kayla: About finding out if Steve really got his memory back? Yeah, I'm scared to death. Lexie: Are you sure you want to do this? Kayla: I have to find out the truth, Lexie. Steve: I know, but we only just got here. Billie: I-I had no idea you were going out of town with Kayla.. Steve: Well, neither did I. Look, it's not what you think. Kayla said she needed to take this trip, get out of town, blow out the cobwebs or something. Billie: Uh-huh. And you agreed to it. Steve: Well, I figured that once we got away from Salem and away from her family, all that pressure, it would be easier for me to tell her the truth. Billie: The truth? Steve: Yeah, the opposite of what I've been telling her. [ Sighs ] I need to tell Kayla that I don't remember our past...and I probably never will. Billie: Are you sure? Steve: It's way past time. Billie: Well, I know you will, but be gentle. Steve: The last thing I want to do is hurt Kayla. Billie: I know. I'll see you soon. Lexie: Call me if you need anything, okay? Steve: Okay. Thanks for everything, Lexie. Lexie: You're welcome. Steve: Bundle up. Yeah. Kayla: Weird, huh... being back here? Steve: Yeah. Kayla: I, um, I kind of thought maybe it would be an interesting place for us to come to. I mean, not that we had that much fun when we were here before, but... but at least we were together. Steve: Kayla... stop. I can't do this anymore. Kayla: You can't do what? Steve: Lie. I can't lie to you anymore. I don't remember us. I don't remember loving you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I thought you were gonna die, so I told you that I got my memory back, but I didn't, not the way you think. I got a few bits and pieces here and there, but I got -- I got none of the feelings. Kayla: It's okay. Really. I -- I already knew. Steve: What? Kayla: I already knew that something wasn't right. I was afraid this was it. Steve: Then why come here? Kayla: I just had to know the truth. And now I do. I'll, um....I'll get my things. Steve: Kayla, wait, wait. Just a second. Kayla: Steve. Steve: I'm sorry, Kayla. Listen, I don't want to make this harder for you. But there's something I need to say to you. Kayla: Okay. Steve: Sit down. Come on. Please? [ Sighs ] Since I've been in Salem... I've seen you with Stephanie, with your family. I can see you're a really good person. You're a good mom. You're smart. You're generous. You're strong -- a lot of things I'm not. Kayla: Oh, yes, you are those things. You are and more. Steve: No, I'm a bum, Kayla. But not you. You're something special. And I just want you to know, I really admire you. Kayla: But you don't love me. Steve: That look right there. It's a look I never wanted to see. I never wanted to hurt you, Kayla. Kayla: I know that. Steve: I just hope someday you can forgive me. Kayla: You're still the same. You do something good, and you can't see it. Steve: What did I do? I broke your heart. That's what I did. Kayla: Are you kidding? You -- you kept me alive. I get to go on because of you. I just don't get to go on with you. Steve: I'm sorry. Kayla: Honestly, I have no idea why you were taken away from me. And I don't know why you came back without your memory. Steve: I don't know, either. Kayla: But we have to accept it. Things happen that are out of our control. I can't change it. I can't make life come out the way I want it to. Steve: Damn right you can’t. Kayla: So I'm gonna stop trying. Um...truthfully, I-I don't want you to be with me if you don't want to. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, too. Steve: That's what I want for you, Kayla. Kayla: Also, will you do me a favor? Be my friend. Steve: Of course I'm your friend. Come here. Kayla: Friends, then. You know, I-I-I think I'm just gonna pull myself together. Person: Is someone there? Steve: Kayla! Kayla, open up! Kayla: What's going on? Steve: We can't let him find us. Kayla: Who? Steve: Who? Kiriakis. He wants that disk. He'll kill us to get it. Kayla: The disk, Kiriakis -- Steve -- Steve: Shh, shh, shh. They'll hear you. Kayla: There is no disk. There's no Victor chasing us. That was from your past. Steve: I got to do something. I got to get rid of him. Kayla: What? Steve: Shh, shh, shh. Kayla: Steve, this isn't happening. There is no disk, and there's nobody after us. Steve: They're right outside the door. They want to kill us. I got to do something. What can I do? Kayla: Listen to me. Listen to me -- you're remembering something from years ago. Steve: I got to protect you. Kayla: No, no, Steve, look at me. I am fine. I'm fine -- see? Steve: They want to kill us! I won't let them hurt you, sweetness. I won’t. Steve: [ Breathing heavily ] I remember. Kayla: What? What? Steve: I remember. Kayla: Oh, God. Steve: I remember everything. Oh, sweetness. My sweetness. December 08, 2006